The Tissue and Molecular Pathology Core (TMPC) consists of several distinct, yet highly interactive services and banks, all related to the procurement, processing and evaluation of tissue for cancer research (see Fig. below). The Tissue Procurement Service collects and distributes surplus human tissue from surgical specimens. Patients are consented for use of their tissues, which can be collected and processed in a variety of ways depending on the specific needs of the investigator. The Histology and immunohistochemistry Service provides expert histology and immunohistochemistry services. The lab uses several automated Immunohistochemistry instruments and offers complete workup of novel antibodies with various antigen retrieval protocols and titrations. The Tissue Microarray Service constructs routine and custom designed tissue microarrays to be used in immunohistochemical, immunofluorescent and in s/fu hybridization assays. The Anonymous Paraffin Bank consists of over 2500 paraffin blocks of normal tissues and tumors of all types collected from surplus surgical tissue. Tissues from this bank are used by the Core and UMCCC Investigators for all types of research activities, primarily tissue microarray construction and immunohistochemical workup of antibodies. The Laser Capture Microdissection Service assists investigators with all aspects of laser capture microdissection. The Frozen Tumor Bank collects surplus human tissue when available, and currently contains over 7500 frozen tissue samples, The Molecular Pathology Research Laboratory offers a full menu of molecular pathology assays with a focus on evaluating frozen and fixed neoplastic human tissues. Collectively, the services of the Tissue and Molecular Pathology Core provide UMCCC investigators access to a wide variety of high-quality mission-critical tissue procurement and evaluation services.